No, That's My Tooth
by R.A.I.731
Summary: How Carlos's tooth got in Kendalls mouth.


Big Time Rush One shot

Title-No, that's my tooth.

Summary-How Carlos's tooth got in Kendall's mouth. [In big time photo shoot]

Pairing-Kendall/Carlos

Disclaimer: I wish I owned BTR, but sadly, I don't. =C

A/N- this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames. =]

[Kendall POV]

"All there is with stardom is pain and girls looking for Dak Zevon. Don't even bother. He's not here"

The pack of girls sighed in disappointment. James, Carlos, Logan and I were chilling in the crib. Chilling because of the amount of ice packs and frozen meats we have to use to ease the Big Time Pain we are in.

"I'm gonna go shower. I'll see you…….whenever."I told them. They groaned in reply; or was it pain?

[Carlos POV]

I groaned to show Kendall I was alive. It was hard to believe it though.

"OK, so. The dogs from Minnesota- hockey playing dogs-just got pummeled by a bunch of girls, when the rival team didn't faze us. We are gonna have trouble in the future."Logan stated, and James complained about his hair being messed up .I went to go brush my teeth. Logan thinks I'm crazy, but who doesn't, since I brush my teeth about 5 times a day. Who said Carlos doesn't like his pearl whites??? 

[Kendall POV]

As I emerged from the shower, I was met by the familiar scent of cinnamon and the sound of rushing water. I peeled open my good eye to find CARLOS BRUSHING HIS TEETH!!! All I had on was a towel around my waist and Carlos was petrified. I hadn't told the guys yet, but I was gay, and that didn't make me any more comfortable with the current…uh…situation. Carlos dropped his toothbrush and mumbled something about God knows what, and tried to open the bathroom door, but his wet fingers kept slipping. Well, I thought to myself, it's now or never. I suavely swaggered [A/N what else do you call it when Kendall walks?] over to Carlos and took his tan hand in mine and spun him around, bringing him face to face with yours truly.

[Carlos POV]

As Kendall stepped out of the shower, I froze. Oh-my-god. I would never admit it to the guys, but I was straight as a rainbow, or a circle. The sight of a wet Kendall was hard for below the waistline. I spun around, hoping to make the great escape before the other male caught the tightness in my pants. But as I fumbled at the door handle, I felt Kendall approach me from behind and grab my hand and turn me around to stare into his one good, beautiful, rimmed with brown, green eye. I guess it was my turn to make a move. I hooked my free arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to my shorty mouth level. Despite the foamed up toothpaste in my mouth, I still had my very first lip contact EVER. It was as perfect as I could have asked for. I felt Kendall trace my mouth with his tongue and I softly moaned. At that he smiled into the kiss and pushed his tongue into my mouth to taste the cinnamon goodness that was my mouth after I brushed my teeth. I reacted by getting back into the game of tonsil hockey- I am a hockey player- and tangling my tongue with his. Most people say sparks flew on their first kiss, but sparks were knotted in Kendall's hair, caught in the clasp of my helmet, and even sitting in our pockets like a good luck charms.

[Kendall POV]

As I stuck my tongue down Carlos's throat, I realized something. There was a foreign object in my mouth. But that thought flew out the window when Carlos fought back with his tongue for dominance. It was a war in that bathroom, and it didn't seem to have a winner yet. But James had to ruin it by banging on the door, saying his hair was starting to look too good for someone who just got beat up. Me and my make out partner raised our white flags, and fled by pulling away, gasping for air and smiling at each other.

[POOL SIDE, TELLING CAMILLE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED] [Nobodies POV]

"Aw, man. My tooth came out." Kendall whined, spitting the tooth out into his hand. Carlos sat up and examined it.

"Nope. That's mine." He said, popping it into his mouth like a mint. Kendall blushed, realizing that that was what had come into my oral cavity during mine and Carlos make out sesh. But no one saw the blush, and no one saw that exchange of lovers' kisses.

**Like I said, this is my first fanfiction, so please no flames. Instead maybe suggestions???=3**

---**ImSoNinja**


End file.
